Firelily
by flamencawest
Summary: Follow's James and Lily throughout their sixth and seventh years. A lovehate, but with my own unique view on their relationship.


_A young woman with long, fiery red hair sat on the floor in front of a fire place playing with a dark haired baby. Both shared the same bright, emerald green eyes, and must have been mother and son. The woman called out laughingly to her husband, Come see what Harry's learned to do, James! It's so endearing!' How big is Harry?' She asked, and cooed so big!' as the little boy stretched his arms up above his head. Aren't we the smartest little boy? We're just so cute and funny, and we love our mummy very much, yes we do!' The sound of his mother's voice inspired the baby to giggle. James entered the room and proudly surveyed the room. His wife stood and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Then the fire alarm went off in the kitchen-  
  
_James awoke with a start. _Damn Sirius' alarm clock,'_he thought, as he grabbed for his wand. Accio alarm clock! he commanded groggily, and caught the small object mid air. He wasn't the best chaser on the Gryffindor team for unknown reasons! James resisted throwing the clock across the room and flicked the off switch instead.  
  
It was the first Saturday since school had commenced, and James Potter had been looking forward to a good long sleep. Sixth year was looking to be difficult already. Plus, he'd been having quite a good dream, although he couldn't remember what it had been about, he only remembered a woman-his wife- with beautiful emerald eyes. Recognition of the woman dawned on him and he snapped fully awake. DAMN IT! He yelled, and angrily punched his pillow, causing the rest of his dorm mates to offer sleepy protests to his loud voice.  
  
Been having dreams about beautiful Fire-Lily Evans again, have we Prongs? None other than Sirius Black smirked.  
  
Yeah what kind of erotic situation was it this time Jamesy-poo? Added Peter.  
  
Shut it, both of you. Anyway, it wasn't one of _those_dreams, Wormtail, but yes, I did have a dream about Evans. I can't get her off my mind! And she'll never look twice at me, James' usually sparkling brown eyes were downcast and his face was marred by a frown.  
  
Well, James, all I can say is keep trying. And don't be a prat around her. And I don't care how sexy she looks when she's angry, don't irk her on purpose! Remus Lupin stated.  
Easy for you to say, Moony, you're one of her best friends! She actually _likes_you. You can tease her without the risk of bodily harm. With that said, James pulled the curtains around his bed, and settled back onto his pillow, attempting to get back to sleep.  
  


*****  


  
Lily awoke with a smarting headache, bright light pouring through the dormitory window and into her eyes. She was sprawled on the floor of the sixth year girls' dormitory next to her best friend, Olive Myers. Both girls were holding nearly empty bottles of fire whisky and there were various lolly wrappers and four other sixteen year old girls strewn about the room. Lily groaned, and pushed herself into a sitting position. I think we may have overdid it on the alcohol last night, hey Olive? Lily rasped, so as not to disturb her aching head any more.  
  
Olive moaned an incoherent response and attempted to sit up, failing miserably. Instead she opted to roll over to face Lily, her curly blonde locks disheveled. I think next time there should be a limit on consumption, or we should at least stock up on hangover cure, Olive managed to mumble. We could go ask the Remus and the others for something today, I'm sure they won't mind. her voice became laced with pain as she began sitting up, although her light sage eyes sparkled as she expected one of Lily's tirades on how she would never ask James for help in a million years, whether or not he was one of Remus' best mates,' and so on.  
  
Olive received a shock when Lily replied, Anything to get rid of this stabbing headache! And she stood up, holding onto a chair for balance with one hand, and clutching her head with the other.  
  
Olive wore a bemused expression, which quickly turned to pain as she too pulled herself up, and the two girls stumbled out of the dormitory, and down the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  


  
  


* * *

  


James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were rudely awoken once again, however, this time by loud pounding on their dormitory door. Remus was the only one of the four boys who didn't try to burrow deeper into his respective blankets intending to ignore the obnoxious noise. He climbed out of bed, and opened the door, shirtless, and clad only in pajama pants. Morning to you, Lily, Olive. You both look like you've been hit by a truck. What exactly were you up to last night?  
  
The two girls winced at Remus' loud and overly cheery voice and cradled their heads in their hands once again. Lily recovered rather quickly for someone who has a hangover and replied testily, We were celebrating the first weekend of the term, and could you please keep your voice down? My head hurts enough already.Yeah Remus, have pity on us, we're just some poor souls looking for some hangover cure, we've run out. Olive added.  
  
Hey Marauders, Remus loudly continued, ignoring Lily's previous request for a soft voice, our dear, beautiful year mates have terrible hangovers, do we help or let them suffer? Once again, Lily and Olive winced at his loud voice. He stretched, and despite her headache, Olive took notice of his toned muscles. He really is a dashing bloke, she thought. She had always been attracted to the way his sandy hair fell into his beautiful yet mysterious gray eyes, but had always seen him as more of a wiry type; it was nice to know that he did have _some_sort of muscle mass. Her train of thought was interrupted as the three other boys climbed out of their beds, all partially dressed, and came to stand at the door next to Remus.  
  
Sirius wore a mixed expression of shock and amusement as he asked, Merlin girls, how much did you drink? I didn't even _know_you drank, Lily! And you, Olive, I've only seen you with a drink in hand once!Who cares, Olive stated testily, ignoring her headache as best she could. We just came to ask for some help here. I've never in all my life had a hangover this bad!C'mon girlies, spill the beans, tell us how much you each had, and we'll help you out, James smirked and leaned against the door frame, his perpetually messy, ink-black hair sticking up all over the place had been made even more untidy from the previous night's sleep. His deep brown eyes laughingly took stock of the situation through his wire framed glasses and he marveled at how Lily could still look wickedly ravishing in the middle of a hangover. Her eyes were accented by dark circles, which just gave her a defiant look, and her tangled fiery hair hung messily in her face, causing her over all appearance to be of a sexy rock star.  
  
You know, James, it's not very nice to stare at a girl when she's in the middle of a hangover, Lily interrupted James' thoughts. actually, it's not polite to stare ever. And in answer to your question, we only nearly finished a bottle of fire whisky. All four of the Marauders' mouths dropped open in shocked admiration. Lily added as an after thought, and she and Olive shuffeld into the room.  
  
The boys dazedly followed them as the two girls collapsed on random beds. Lily happened to lie down on James' bed, and Sirius immediately began smirking. I had no idea you wanted to be in James' bed that badly, Lillikins. His face burst into a wide grin as Lily's face formed a scowl. She jumped up, intending to give Sirius a piece of her mind, but her headache was so strong, and she was so dizzy that she lost her balance, and began to fall. The floor was in clear focus as it rushed towards her, but at the last second she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her upwards. Her head reeled and she leaned heavily on the boy for balance. At this point she didn't care who she held onto, as long as she wasn't so dizzy.  
  
Whoa, Lils, are you okay? James softly whispered in her ear, his warm breath pleasantly tickling Lily's skin. She shivered from something other than cold, and immediately snapped out of it.  
  
JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH ME! YOU KNOW I HATE YOU AND- Lily's tirade was cut short as the pain and dizziness came back tenfold. She slowly sunk to the floor and did not see the flash of anger and hurt that passed over James' face. Leaving Lily on the floor, James crossed to his bedside table and pulled out a small vile of thick purple liquid.  
  
This should get you two and the rest of the girls through today, but we have a limited supply, so don't make this a frequent occurrence. James' voice was terse as he spoke and his movements were stiff has he handed the vile to Olive, who immediately uncorked the vile and took a sip of the purple goo. After Lily had also taken some of the hangover cure, the two girls went back to their own dormitory feeling rejuvenated.  


  


* * *

  


Later that day, Sirius and Peter were engaged in a friendly chess match, both trying to lose, as the winner would have to play Remus. Neither boy wanted to lose to Remus yet another time, so both Sirius and Peter's kings were out in the open, much to the dismay of their pieces. These antics highly amused Remus, and had attracted quite a large crowd of fellow Gryffindors. James moodily looked on, not in the least affected by his friends' shenanigans. His thoughts were occupied by none other than Lily Evans, although he wasn't thinking about how perfect she was. For the first time, James was feeling dislike towards the girl he had fancied for years.  
  



End file.
